There's the Night World, and there's Daybreak
by The Bird is the Word
Summary: Jez Redfern is having a great day! But, what happens when the Night World council captures her and uses her? Is she really agreeing with what the Night World Council says? Or is she planning something?
1. The Perfectly Disastorous Day

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Night World (yet muhahaha!)**

Spoiler- Jez is captured by the Night World Council.

--------------------------

Jez POV

Capture was the last thing Jez Redfern expected from such a wonderful day.

It was so beautiful outside, the sky color ranging from orange, to violet, to gray, to blue, being twilight.

She also didn't expect to have this great of a day. The damned Daybreak witches finally let her out of the mansion, within reason, and she had gotten to go to the Strip with fake ID's with her best friends Rashel, Keller, Maggie, and Poppy, and their Soulmates, and of course Morgead. She hadn't won any money out of the casinos, but Rashel, Galen, and Maggie had gotten a few dollars playing poker. Who'd have thought Galen the gambling type?

Everything was overly exceptional today, and of course now she was on her way to spend some 'quality time' with Morgead. She smiled, nice choice of words, she thought to herself wryly.

She was passing by the game room when she noticed something was off. It was…….something cruel……..a dark aura that came from the game room. Was Ash drinking again?

She went in there to find out, and that was when he perfect day cam crumbling down right before her silver-blue eyes.

Who was _that?_ Jez had never seen him around the mansion before, but she could tell he was no human.

He looked like a shape shifter. He had pitch black hair, even blacker than Morgead's, and startling red-brown eyes and very pale skin. His shoulders were broad, he was very tall, and was nicely muscled. The way he was standing reminded Jez distinctly of a bear.

She decided to speak to him; she was so serious it wasn't even funny, who the heck was he?

"Who are you?" Jez asked, her fierce silver-blue eyes flashing silver. She didn't like this guy; he gave off too dark of an aura for her taste.

The man smiled a dark and bleak smile that didn't go to his red-brown eyes, "Well hello darling. Aren't you pretty?" he said softly. Jez faintly noticed that he had something behind his back, something lethal maybe.

Jez was already furious with him, "You never answered my question." She said between clenched teeth, "Who _are_ you?"

The man kept his smile and laughed a soft and dark laugh, his pupils growing larger, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Jez smiled a not-so-nice smile, "Well—will you tell me?"

He laughed and shook his head, his soft melodious laughter repeating and repeating inside her mind, he edged forward to her, and Jez didn't dare back up a step, she couldn't show any weaknesses. She needed to get some help…..she was absolutely positive he wasn't here to have a tea party, "How did you get in here?" she asked him. Lupe and Nilsson were the best in Las Vegas, how could something like that slip past them?

"The back door. You know—you guys really should keep things like that guarded too, you don't want any bad guys to get in right—under—your—nose." He was very close to her now, and she was almost nose-to-nose with him, well more so nose-to-forehead.

She leaned back, he had a horrid smell to his breath, and obviously he just fed.

He lifted the hand that was behind his back, and Jez desperately tried to get out of the way, but she moved a fraction of a second too late, and a baseball bat knocked her on the head and the next thing she knew- black.

Hannah POV

Hannah smiled and whistled as she ran up the stairs of the Circle Daybreak mansion. It was such a beautiful night! But—sadly it was cold. She was about to watch the sunset and the stars rise with Thierry, but she got a little chilly, she had to find her sweater.

She was passing the game room now. She didn't notice anything off at first, but out of the corner of her soft gray eye, she something startling and red. Her head snapped in the startling red's direction, and she was moving before she could process what was happening.

She was moving—yes. Did she know where she was going? Nope.

Her mind took awhile to let the sight in front of her sink in. Someone….familiar…..someone with startling red hair…gash on the side of the face…….fair skin…..tall…….high cheekbones and well-chiseled features….

She screamed for help at the top of her lungs, "HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP! JEZ IS HURT!"

Five seconds later Thierry, Morgead, Lupe, Quinn, Rashel, Keller, and Galen burst through the door looking slightly confused, but when they saw Jez limp on the floor they leaped into action.

"Jez!" Morgead exclaimed and ran to her side to hold her in his arms. By the way Hannah saw it……she was too light……

Jez gasped and her silver-blue eyes flew open.

Arthur POV

Arthur was pissed. He had been searching for this 'Jez' girl for well past an hour in this very large mansion, and he was getting tired. But, the Council themselves wanted him to find her and bring her to them…..so it was his duty, no questions asked.

That redheaded girl in the game room threw him off. She was so much like a vampire….yet so much like a human. Just like this Jez Redfern was supposed to be like. All of a sudden he noticed his mistake, "Damn it!" he exclaimed and headed back toward the game room, but he heard a scream before he could come down the same hall. Crap! Someone had found her!

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP! JEZ IS HURT!" a girl with a voice around the age of seventeen was saying. Damn! That really was Jezebel Redfern, guess he'd just have to intrude on their little get-together, he had his baseball bat still……that had a silver handle….good for any shape shifter, werewolf, vampire, witch, or even human that wants to party.

He smiled darkly to himself, knowing it wasn't the most innocent and angelic smile in the world.

Jez POV

Screaming….I hear….screaming? Someone is screaming. Jez thought to herself. What happened? Now if only I could get up……..she couldn't even try.

_Jez_, Morgead's mental voice interrupted her own thoughts, he was giving her that lovely silver chord again, that wonderful Soulmate of hers, now if only she could remember _why_ he was doing it. That'd be good.

She grabbed on tight to the silver chord, the same silver that flashed regularly through her eyes, and let Morgead help her out of unconsciousness. Maybe being awake will help with her memory loss.

She gasped and her eyes flew open.

There was a moment of pure silence then everything erupted, "Jez! What the hell happened?" Morgead asked, gently and tenderly as he could trying to wipe the blood away from the gash, but Jez still winced, "Sorry," he murmured and snatched his hand away, "I'm going to kill whoever did this." He muttered feverishly.

"Not if I kill you first." Someone with a familiar dark voice said.

Jez jumped off the ground in a ready fighting position, she could she Morgead trying to push her behind him, but she vaguely noticed it, the memories were all flooding back to her, the game room, yes that's where she was, secrecy……of and of course the baseball bat with the silver handle. Oh joy, she thought bleakly to herself.

Everyone was startled now, trying to get in a ready stance. Quinn and Rashel were masters at _zanshin_, Jez noted irrelevantly.

"So…..do you prefer to die, or shall I take the girl no questions asked?" the dark man asked. Jez didn't like him. Jez didn't like him one bit.


	2. Captured

**Disclaimer- I STILL don't own the Night World---but I am working on it! Watch out L.J. Smith, here I come!**

**-----------------**

Jez POV

Morgead snarled at that, and Thierry responded in another question, "Who sent you? The Council?"

Hannah was cowering behind Thierry, but she also looked fierce at the same time, as if she would be ready to fight—or cower—at any moment in time.

"Maybe." The man with the soft, but dangerous, voice responded, "Or maybe I just want her myself." He looked gazes with Jez, and she sneered, there was no way in _hell_ he was going to get her.

"Well you can't have her!" Morgead snapped.

The man laughed softly, shaking his head, "I can have anything I _want_. And _I_ _want_ little Miss Jezebel here." He smiled a smile that could easily frighten kids—and Ash.

"Don't call me Jezebel!" Jez tried to get out from behind Morgead to sock the life out of _this stupid bear _but Morgead held her back.

"Listen…..Jez honey……do you _want_ your little friends to die? If not…..just come with me." He smiled again, and Jez stuck her tongue out at him.

"Do _not_ call her honey!" Morgead said exactly what Jez was thinking. But, Jez was too overwhelmed to say it. Was he really going to kill the others if I didn't go with him? Jez asked herself. She couldn't let that happen, then again if she went with him, it'd be possible that she would kill the whole Day World, because he obviously wanted to kill her….or use her. She didn't know what to do!

"That's it." The man declared, "I'm tired of this."

He swung the baseball bat; aiming for the closest to him….which happened to be Keller. She ducked right on time, and he switched the bat to the other side….the side with metal so it would be actually lethal to her, and while she was down, he hit her smack on the head, causing her to pass out.

Galen snarled and jumped for the man with the red-brown eyes. Somehow, Jez didn't think he had it in him. Oh, but he did.

The man laughed softly, and swung the silver end of the bat at Galen, and struck him in the neck. Jez winced at the cracking sound that came, and then Galen was on the floor next to Keller……passed out, too. Jez knew that he wasn't going to kill them, but he was going to hurt them all, enough to make them pass out…..and not be able to save her. Oh well, Jez could save herself, she was positive.

Lupe growled and started to form into her werewolf. The man laughed even harder, as if this was some comedy, and swung the silver end of the bat at her, but she easily dodged. Thierry, Morgead, Rashel, and Quinn swept into action, and Hannah guarded Jez, even though she hardly needed that.

Everything was happening so fast, it only got Jez madder and madder, the only person other than herself awake, was Hannah…..she couldn't let the man hurt Hannah!

The man was edging close to her and Hannah, and Hannah was stepping back a space, but Jez didn't move one bit.

He ignored Hannah and swung straight for Jez.

Jez didn't duck, she didn't even move. Hannah could not be harmed, but the man missed and Jez snorted, he was _really _stupid.

The man grumbled and swung again, aiming for Jez's head, Hannah was desperately trying to move Jez out of the way, but Jez wouldn't move an inch.

When the wooden end of the bat hit Jez in the head, she heard Hannah scream for the second time that day. _I'm so sorry everyone_. Jez thought, _It's not supposed to end this way._

Hannah POV

"Jez! No! Jez!" Hannah yelled, but it was no use, Jez was already out cold, and the man was dashing out of the room with her limp body in his hands.

Why didn't Jez _move?_ But Hannah couldn't answer the question now, she had to get the rest of the mansion to help her out, since everyone else was out cold. Including Thierry….poor Thierry, all he wanted to do was watch the sunset and the stars rise with Hannah, but he ended up being knocked out. She wanted to wake him up, but she had no time. Jez was a Wild Power; if that was the Council or someone evil….she knew exactly what they were going to do.

She scrambled down the stairs, to find Nilsson there, but Jez and the man were nowhere to be found.

"Nilsson!" Hannah gasped, "Someone captured Jez!"

"_What?"_ Delos asked from behind Nilsson.

"You heard me! Someone caught Jez!" she screamed, "I think they went out the back door!"

Arthur POV

Wow, that was easier than Arthur thought it would be.

This 'Jez' girl was really easy to get a hold of, she didn't even move out of the way! Oh, wait, crap! Arthur was so _stupid!_ He should have knocked out that blonde chick with the stain on her check when he had the chance, now he had to run faster! Why didn't he think of these things first?

Oh well, he had Jez now. And the Night world had some very special plans for her.

He sped up and got off of the giant mansion's property. Again….they really needed to watch the back door.


	3. Time Spent in Handcuffs

**Well…I don't own Night World. Great…but I DO own my socks.**

**Oh, and of course, I decided to update on most things in case you haven't noticed. I'm sorry I've been gone for a while. I'm such an idiot—oh well! Here's the next chapter! : )**

Jez POV

_Something…hurts…_Jez thought groggily, but she couldn't exactly put her finger on what it was that hurt.

In fact, everything hurt. The ends of her hair to her toenails felt as if they were being poked with tiny pins.

She groaned and attempted to sit up—which was a big mistake.

She opened her eyes to meet a red-brown gaze. Jez hissed, and tried to jump to her feet to get in ready position to fight, but gravity or something was working against her and she flew back to the ground, hitting her head on a concrete floor.

She howled out in pain, and then a man with the red-brown eyes simply laughed.

"You're such an idiot." The man said, and shook his head, "They never learn—look honey, those are _wooden_ handcuffs, and _wooden_ feet guards. Sheesh." The man grouched.

That made Jez angrier. She spoke, but her voice sounded too cracked and hurt to really be hers, "You hurt my friends!" she accused the man.

The man chuckled, "So? Someone had to—they were forcing you to be a damned Daybreaker, really. Weren't they? Jez, you don't have to be a Daybreaker—just come with me and then you'll see. Hey! That rhymed!" The man was saying, but Jez's ears didn't seem to be accustomed to that tone of voice.

"_YOU HURT MY FRIENDS_!" Jez yelled louder, clearly pissed.

The man recoiled, "I know, you already said that sweetie pie. Get off the pills." He laughed that dark laugh again and Jez spat at him, "Who are you working for _bear_?"

He sighed, clearly not liking the name, "The Council, isn't it obvious?"

"What do they _want_ from me, _bear?!_" Jez asked.

The man rolled his red-brown eyes, "You're not as smart as you look, Jezebel," Jez growled, "I mean—Jez, of course they want you because you're a Wild Power."

Jez sighed, "You're not as smart as you look either dumbass; in case you didn't notice you just gave away all the council's desires of me."

The man looked at her, dumbfounded, "Wow, I really am an idiot."

Jez looked at him sharply, "What your name?"

The man hesitated, clearly wondering if this would give anything away, but he couldn't see anything wrong with that question, "I'm Arthur."

Jez wrinkled her nose, "Arthur…like that cartoon mouse thingy? Ew. Your parents must have _no_ naming skills _Arthur_." Jez jeered.

Arthur flinched, "It means, 'bear.'"

"Hm, it's still stupid." Jez muttered, "Anyway, Arthur, to what you said before about my friends _forcing me_ into Daybreak, _no one_ is forcing me! I make my own decisions and if anyone disdains me for them, I'll give them all a punch in the face! Okay? So, I _choose_ to be a damned Daybreaker."

Arthur squirmed in his skin, "I'm sorry you can't do that." He said, but he seemed unsure of himself.

"Well? Why not, _Arthur?_"

Arthur stood to his feet, and Jez gaped at what she saw.

His skin, pore by pore, was growing hair, hair black as his hair. His nose seemed to elongate, turning into a muzzle, his eyes blazed almost 100% red, and he seemed to grow taller than a tree in the Redwood forests as Jez could see, because she was so low to the ground.

"Because I won't let you." Arthur said in a roaring voice, and Jez knew this was all to frighten her, but with her down there on the ground, locked in wooden feet guards and handcuffs, and battered and bruised all over her body—it was working.

She was frightened.


	4. Maps of Glory

**I don't own the Night World….so, get over it. I still haven't though…oh and by the way, The Bird is the Word. LOL I love that song.**

Morgead POV

Morgead would _find_ and _kill_ that idiotic _bear_ if it were the last thing he did. He didn't care that Thierry would probably want to inquire him, or even that they could use them on Daybreak's side if they captured and brainwashed him. Nothing mattered, except for Jez. Oh, Jez…poor, poor Jez. From the way Hannah was saying—well, exclaiming really, she took a wooden blow to the head for Hannah. Even though Hannah wasn't a Wild Power! _I don't care what she was thinking even if it was stupid_, Morgead though,_ I just need to find her and everything will be alright._ He told himself this while holding onto the end of his seat in the shotgun of Thierry's limo. His hands were clawed, digging into the carpeted seating and he was breathing distinctly through his nostrils, because he was sure if he opened his mouth, nasty words would be flying out in no time. Nilsson was in the driver's seat next to him and he was taking all the turns that Morgead wanted him to, because Morgead was the one who could feel the silver chord connecting him and Jez—Nilsson trusted his perspective the most. In the back of the limo, the noise was quite deafening from their cries and shouts and growls, but Morgead pretended not to hear a word they were saying.

"Should I take a turn here?" Nilsson asked, hesitating at an intersection, but Morgead nodded his head, concentrating on the silver chord.

Jez was scared, he could suddenly feel that, and Morgead knew they were closer to Jez than they were two seconds ago and that gave Morgead hope. Ah, hope. It's like rainwater in the desert, because no one in the back of the limo seemed to have any hope, and that was bringing Morgead down. They'd been searching for her for a whole day now, he wondered if Jez was even conscious for that long. He sighed, probably not.

"Hey, Nilsson, can we stop for a quick second?" asked Morgead abruptly and impulsively, yet intuitively.

Nilsson glanced at him through the mirror, he looked suspicious, "Of course," he said and then pulled into a Texaco Gas Station. Morgead got out as soon as they parked and he heard some protests from the back of the car.

He saw from the corner of his eye that Quinn got out too, "Where are going, Morgead?" Quinn asked him, trying to catch up to the lamia.

Morgead sighed, "I'm going to get a map." He grumbled and opened the door of the Texaco store. He heard ringing bells as he opened the door and practically ran inside and another set of ringing bells that he knew was Quinn coming in.

He bent down near the newspapers and magazines, searching for a map of the desert…there weren't many maps of the desert because no one was stupid enough to go there, but Morgead prayed they had at least one more map.

He saw a map of California, a map of Las Vegas, a map of Salt Lake City, and aha! A map of the desert! The last one left.

He paid quickly for the map, telling the cashier to keep the change and ran out of the store with Quinn trailing behind him.

"You think Jez is in the _desert?_" gasped Quinn.

Morgead threw him an ironic glance, "No, I'm just getting a map of the desert because I want to plan my teat part there."

"Is that what I'm like when I'm being sarcastic?" asked Quinn.

Morgead nodded.

"Wow, then I should really stop." Snorted Quinn, half-heartedly.

Morgead got back in the shot-gun and Quinn in the back again.

"Alright Nilsson," he clapped him hands together, "Let's go to the desert."

Nilsson raised a questioning eyebrow but obeyed. Morgead was the one with the silver chord, anyway.

--------------

**Alright so this chapter is done, tell me who you want for next POV. I love you!!! : )**


End file.
